havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lighthouse
"The Lighthouse" is the 52nd episode of Haven, and the thirteenth episode and season finale of the fourth season. Synopsis William continues with his plan to turn Audrey back into her original self, meanwhile the rest of the gang finds out that some doors are better left unopened. Summary Audrey is giving Duke his Trouble back and has a flash of her and William swimming and kissing together. She snaps out of the vision when Nathan calls her name. At the docks, William is with his two henchmen fishing, when he pauses, and then smiles in satisfaction and says, "Finally." Audrey tells Nathan that she's fine and Duke realizes that something has happened. William tells his henchmen that he has a date. Later that day, Duke and Nathan are in the Harker house while Jennifer goes outside away from Duke. Nathan wonders how his friend is doing and Duke says that Jennifer isn't happy with his decision. He then has Nathan cut himself and spill a drop of blood on his hand. Duke's eyes turn silver, confirming that his Trouble is back. Ben comes in and confirms that Duke now has the Crocker curse back, and goes to get something. Duke worries that he could become a mad killer like his brother Wade did, but Nathan assures him that he's nothing like Wade. Duke then warns Nathan that he could tells something was wrong with Audrey when she touched him, and says that they need to keep an eye on her. However, Nathan figures that Audrey will be fine once they send William through the door. Outside, Ben goes to where Gloria and Audrey are watching over his son Aaron and gives him a final kiss. He then goes inside to let Duke kill him, ending his family curse. As they wait, Gloria asks Audrey if she believes in the afterlife, and says that she does because there has to be more for them when they die then non-existence. As they talk, a gunshot goes off in the house. Aaron starts crying and Audrey and Gloria realize that the baby's Trouble is gone. A stricken Duke comes out of the house and gives Gloria a baby blanket, saying Ben wanted her to have it. He tells her that he understands that she can't forgive him, but a crying Gloria hugs him in thanks and then takes Aaron and wraps him in Ben's baby blanket. After a moment, Duke walks away and Jennifer goes with him to reassure him that by taking one life, he saved the life of Aaron and untold hundreds of people. Duke seems to accept that and warns that Audrey is starting to turn into the woman that William knows, her original self, and that they have to get William out of Haven immediately. Back at the town park, the group goes over Agent Howard's book. Jennifer realizes that the Guard symbol matches the figure in the floor beneath the lighthouse, and that four people have to stand in the designated spots. The four of them have to be born in another world, and Duke realizes that she was sent from a different reality. He assures Jennifer that he's fine with that and they try to work out who the people are. Three of them are Jennifer, Audrey, and William, but that leaves a fourth. Vince and Dave are checking the Herald records to find any clues, and Duke points out that William won't cooperate. Audrey tells them that she'll deal with William. Duke and Jennifer leave to meet with Dwight, while Nathan asks what happened to Audrey when she touched Duke. She says that she remembered that her original self was named Mara, and that she's different--more deeply rooted--than her past selves. Audrey warns Nathan that Mara did terrible things and that she'll use her returning memories to convince William that she wants to learn more about. Once he lets his guard down, Nathan can shoot him with a tranq dart, which will knock out Audrey as well because of her connection to William. Audrey can tell that William is at the Lookout through their connection and warns Nathan that the connection is getting increasingly stronger. Duke and Jennifer find Dwight with Vince and Dave and tell them what happened. They figure that one of William's men could be the fourth candidate, and Dwight and Duke set out to find them. Vince and Dave will go to the adoption agency to see if Agent Howard brought over any other people like Jennifer from the other reality. Dave objects, saying that they can't open the door again, and Vince tells his adopted brother to get Cabot's journal and see if there are any clues there. Duke tells Jennifer to go with Dave where she'll be safe at the brothers' research room, and she reluctantly leave. When Audrey arrives at the Lookout, William asks her what she remembers. She tells him about the swimming incident and how she felt happy, and William says that she can feel that way again. Audrey touches his check and sparks flies, and William tells her to continue. She asks William to walk with her and tell her more, inadvertently blocking Nathan's shot. William invites her to go to the nearby swimming hole in the hope that it will stir more memories, and Nathan runs ahead to get into position for a better shot. Dwight has received a report that William's two henchmen are at the docks and drives there with Duke. The police chief tells him that they can't use guns because of his bullet-magnet Trouble and gives Duke a taser. As they walk to the docks, Dwight tells Duke that Ben's death will go down on the official report as a suicide, and assures Duke that they need people like him to walk point. Duke coughs up blood onto his hand, which fades into his skin. He assures Dwight that he's fine. In the forest, Nathan gets into position to make the shot. Duke and Dwight find the two henchmen and draw their tasers. When the henchmen come after them, the guys taser them but the men ignore the electricity and rip the wires out. However, they hesitate for a moment and then tell Dwight and Duke that they'll have to deal with them later. They then break apart into clouds of black spheres and fly off, and Dwight realizes that William created them the same way that he created the rougarou. Since they were created on Earth, they're useless as the fourth person for the figure. As they go to the swimming pool, William confirms what Agent Howard said about how the Barn was punishment for Audrey for creating the Troubles. William swore to save her even when "they" banished her to another reality. Audrey wonders if Howard was one of "them" and William assures her that the agent is nothing like them. William's two henchmen arrive and find Nathan, capturing him. They drag Nathan out to where William is expecting them. He thanks Nathan for destroying the Barn and has his henchmen first cuff their prisoner and then beat him. Audrey begs William to make it stop and he tells her to do it herself. She yells at the two henchmen to freeze and they do, and William tells her that "Audrey Parker" is dropping away from her true Mara persona. He makes a black box appear in his hand tells Audrey to put the two henchmen inside, and she does so. William congratulates her, saying that she did it just like Mara would have. Audrey has a memory of Mara and William, centuries ago, running through the woods. When William worries that their pursuers will take her from him because they broke every rule there is, Mara says that William won't let them do it. Nathan tells Audrey to get away from William and to put the box down, but William assures Audrey that she can feel the same rush of power again. When Nathan says that Audrey won't do what he wants, William says that it's what Audrey wants to do. He says that next she should give Nathan a Trouble. When she wonders what will happen when she gives a Trouble to someone with a Trouble, William says that it will be fun to find out. Vince goes to the adoption agency and asks the clerk, Lily Moffatt, to give him the adoption files. She identifies herself as a Guard member and says that she already followed his orders to lose them. When Vince wonders what she means, Lily explains that Dave told her earlier that Vince wanted the files and took them with him. Dwight and Duke meet up with Jennifer, who tells them that someone broke into the research room and took the Cabot journal. Dave is trying to run down leads so that they can recover it. Duke starts coughing again and spits up blood, and then falls to the ground. The grass surrounding him turns black in an expanding radius and Jennifer and Dwight back away until it stops. Jennifer goes to him and Duke admits that he has no idea what's going on. Nathan tells Audrey that she's not Mara, but she goes up to Nathan and says that she liked doing the things that Mara did and she might still like them. Audrey fights for control as William tells her to do it, and finally kneels by Nathan. She tells Nathan to knock her out and Nathan head butts her, knocking her out and William through the connection. Duke continues to insist that he's fine and dismisses the black grass as a side effect of gaining his Trouble back. While Jennifer goes to get some aspirin for him, Dwight asks for the truth. Duke insists that he doesn't know what's going on but figures that he needs to walk point, just like Dwight said earlier. He wonders why Dwight took the job of chief of police given his Trouble, and Dwight explains that Vince asked him to do it after he dealt with the people who killed Dwight's daughter. When Dave returns to the Herald, he finds Vince waiting for him. Vince shows him surveillance footage of Dave meeting with Lily and getting the files, and says that he knows what his brother has done. Dave says that he can't tell him who the fourth person is. When Vince wonders if he is the fourth person, Dave tells him that it's not all about him. He finally admits that he's the fourth person and that the adoption file would have revealed his connection to Agent Howard. He's been to the other reality and doesn't want to go back, but Vince insists that he go back to the lighthouse. Duke and the others arrive and Dave tries to leave. Vince has Dwight hold him there and Dave panics, warning that when the door opens he'll be compelled to go through even though he doesn't want to. Nathan takes Audrey and William to the lighthouse, ties William up, and tells Audrey to hold on. William figures that he's won and boasts that Audrey won't send him through the door. Nathan has enough and hits him in the one thing William has that Audrey doesn't and can't be connected to: his testicles. The others arrive holding Dave prisoner and Duke admits that he's not so sure about their plan given what's happening to him. He tells Jennifer that he can control what's happening to him, but she doesn't believe him and says that they'll deal with it after they banish William. Duke wonders if Jennifer will feel the same compulsion that Dave does, but Jennifer is confident that nothing could make her leave him. Once they tell Audrey about Dave, Vince tells his brother to cooperate and take his place on the figure. Duke winces in pain again and William casually says that he's a dead man. He assures Duke that it's an observation, not a threat, and that Audrey doomed Duke by reactivating his Trouble. All of the Troubled blood that the Crockers have absorbed over the centuries is now in Duke's body, and coming to an explosive boil, mutating into something deadly. When Jennifer talks to Duke and asks what William said, Duke claims that it was nothing. She tells him that the book has no new riddles and Duke asks what she thinks they should do. Jennifer considers and then says that the four "outsiders" have to assume their positions on the figure. As they put William in one position, he warns them that they're letting something far more dangerous into the world. When Duke has another spasm, Dave grabs his gun and threatens to shoot anyone who stops him. Vince tries to get through to him and Dave shoots him. However, Dwight moves behind Dave and the bullet, attracted to him, reverses and goes through Dave's shoulder before hitting Dwight. They put Dave back on the figure and hold him there, while Jennifer realizes that Duke is suffering again. He says that he has no choice but to deal with it later and Audrey tells Jennifer to begin. Jennifer steps into the fourth spot and a square opens in the floor at the center of the figure. As Nathan starts to push William in, William says that he's ready to negotiate. He offers to fix Duke if they keep him in their reality, and insists that what is waiting on the other side is nothing compared to him. Dave shakes free of Vince and, compelled, steps forward into the pit. Vince grabs him and Dwight and Nathan grab Vince. Something unseen in the pit grabs Dave by the legs and tries to pull him in. Meanwhile, William goes to Audrey and begs her not to let him go. Vince and the others finally pull Dave back to safety, while William tells Audrey that if she lets Nathan send him through the door then she'll be more evil than Mara ever was. Audrey says that she won't let Nathan do it and pushes William in herself. As he falls backward, he clutches at Audrey's hand briefly and more sparks fly. Smiling, William says that he knew Mara was in her. He falls back into the pit and Jennifer uses the book to close the door. She collapses and Duke goes to her side as she tells him that they should never have opened the door. Jennifer warns Duke that William wasn't the one that they should be afraid of and then dies. Duke's eyes start bleeding and Audrey steps forward. Speaking in a different voice, she says that Duke is as good as dead. Mara then turns to the others and demands to know who is going to help her get William back. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Mara *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Colin Ferguson as WilliamCredited as a special guest star. * Emma Lahana as Jennifer Mason *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Christian Campbell as Ben Harker, Jr. *Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Robert Maillet as Heavy *Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Kyle Mitchell as Sinister Man *Ashley Marie Pike as Lily Moffatt *Roy Ellis as Tourist Dad Featured Music * "Dream Team" by Aidan Knight Quotes *'Dave': I've got to get out of here, and anybody who tries to stop me, I'll shoot 'em! William: There's a guy who knows what's on the other side of that door. You and me should go for a beer. *'Audrey': Who built this place? Nathan: I don't think I want to use this contractor when we build our dream house--you know, two dogs, picket fence, sea monster in the pool. And I won't even have to worry about you turning into someone else after we're married. Been through that already. Audrey: That sounds like suburban bliss. *'Jennifer': Dave's right. We should've never open the door cause William wasn't the one we should be afraid of. *'Mara': He's as good as dead. Now, who is going to help me get William back? Notes *Along with "When the Bough Breaks", the season finale along with the first two episodes of season five all take place on the same day. Links summary from tv.com Lighthouse